Twilight Corrupter
|status=Killable |level=?? |type=Boss |health = 832,750 |race=Satyr |creature=Demon |faction=Combat }} Twilight Corrupter is satyr boss and part of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest line. He will spawn next to the moonwell in the back corner of Twilight Grove in Duskwood. Abilities * Soul Corruption – All stats reduced by 100. 740 to 860 Shadow damage inflicted every 5 seconds for 15 seconds. Also does a knockback. Not resistable/dispellable. * Creature of Nightmare – Takes control of a humanoid enemy up to level 65 for 30 seconds. (Contrary to the debuff description, this ability works on level 80 characters) *If a player on his threat list dies, he will gain experience and eventually level up, similar to the fight with Bloodlord Mandokir in Zul'Gurub. Strategy It is recommended that you bring at least 30 players and they should be experienced raiders. Soul Corruption is applied every few seconds, at irregular intervals. Soul Corruption is an area of effect spell, and it hits everyone within line of sight (360°, seems to have 40 yards range), and also knocks the person back. To counter soul corruption, the entire raid needs to stay out of line of sight of the Twilight Corrupter. This fight is similiar to the Firemaw fight in Blackwing Lair. The pillar on the right side of the ramp to the portal to the Emerald Dream can be used for the raid to hide behind. Healers position themselves so that they are within line of sight with the tank(s) while staying out of line of sight with the Twilight Corrupter. Main damage done on this fight is done by ranged DPS, primarily damage over time spells. Melee DPS is somewhat dangerous as they can easily be killed if they take too much damage and you want to have 0 deaths if possible. If the raid is all healed up the melee can run in and dps between AoEs but be careful as the AoE does direct damage as well as a DoT. Ranged classes should run in to apply damage over time spells right after Soul Corruption ticks, and hide behind the pillar until the next Soul Corruption. Alternatively, sufficient healing and some shadow resistance will help with the DoT damage. At level 70, it is more convenient to utilize buffs, gear, and healing to endure the damage over time. Main Tank positioning is very important. The MT should put his back up against the side of the ramp so that the AoE knockback doesn't knock him out of position. Do not position too close to the bottom of the ramp either as the AoE can actually knock the MT up on to the ramp which will cause the Twilight Corrupter to head towards the bottom of the ramp in pursuit which also puts everyone that was behind the pillar into line of sight. This can easily be a raid wiper. Also be aware that the line of sight of the pillar does not perfectly match the shape of the pillar model. Its actually a little smaller so stand right in the middle just to be safe. He will also mind control random players on his aggro list for 30 seconds, increasing damage done by 100% and attack speed by 100%. Players that get mind controlled need to be polymorphed until mind control runs out. With a smaller level 70 group it is crucial that the MC'd players be crowd controlled. Double tanks are advisable, perhaps required for smaller groups, as the targetting for mind control seems to be random. However, the more people are on his threat list, the smaller the chance that Twilight Corrupter will mind control one of the tanks. Beyond level 60 *10 SSC-geared level 70 players will suffice if the MC is handled properly. Players that are prone to getting themselves killed are a liability in this fight. *He can be solo'd by a level 80, and has little or no chance to MC if there is only 1 on his threat meter. (Though he will still MC the owner of a pet, and you must wait till the MC expires to die) Quests * Loot * (Quest Item) Quotes When the quest bearer enters the Twilight Grove: * Aggro: * Killing a player: * Patches and hotfixes External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Card9VV7J7Y Movie of a guild using the above strategy Category:Satyrs Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Duskwood mobs Category:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj